Sentinel 3: Un Halloween de miedo
by LittleHoshi
Summary: La razón porque los policias odian Halloween todos la sabemos: Muchas sálidas por estúpidos bromistas. ¿Pero porqué odia Blair Halloween? Este fic contiene spank / nalgadas paternales. Si esta temática no es de su agrado o les resulta ofensiva, no pierdan su tiempo leyéndolo.


**- Papá, debes de estar de broma ¿no?** (dijo Blair al ver el disfraz que su padre había alquilado para él sobre la cama).

******- **La fiesta de Halloween de la policía siempre es temática, creí que ya lo sabías (dijo Jim desde el salón intentando no morirse de la risa)

******- **Y este año precisamente tenía que ir de frutas y vegetales (dijo enfurruñándose como un niño de 5 años).

******- **El departamento quiere apoyar así a la campaña a favor de una buena alimentación en nuestras escuelas (Jim entró en la habitación de Blair que estaba gritando y no era cuestión que todo el vecindario se enterara de su conversación).

******- **Si. Muy loable por parte del departamento (dijo con sarcasmo), **¡pero porque tenía que ir yo de calabaza!**.

******- **Porque estás adorable (poniendo la misma voz que ponen los adultos cuando hablan con los bebés mientras le pellizcaba el moflete).

******- **Jajaja muy gracioso papá (dijo apartándole la mano de su mejilla y cruzándose de brazos).

******- **Piensa que no serás el único chico de tu edad, van a ir muchos chicos de tu edad con quien podrás juga… (Jim no se atrevió a acabar la frase, su hijo lo estaba fulminando con la mirada)** conversar. Además, solo por ver al capitán vestido de esparrago o al alcalde de alcachofa vale la pena ir.**

******- **¿Y porque yo no puedo ir vestido de alcachofa?

******- **Porque no querrás pisarle el disfraz al alcalde ¿verdad? (dijo disimulando muy mal la risa)

******- **¿Y tú de que vas a ir?

******- **Yo voy a ir de mazorca de maíz. 

******- **¿Por qué no puedo ir yo de mazorca de maíz?

******- **Porque no había tu talla.

******- **Ya, claro, déjame llamar a ver si…

******- **Ya he llamado para decir de que íbamos, y Blair, era o de calabaza o de fresita.

******- **Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr No sé porque he de ir a esa tonta fiesta de disfraces.

******- **Porque te comprometiste ¿recuerdas?

******- **¡Eso fue antes de saber que tendría que ir de calabaza! Papá, por favor, el capitán lo comprenderá.

******- **No hijo, diste tu palabra y ahí estarás.

******- **Pero papá…ya soy muy grandecito para ese tipo de fiestas.

******- **Hijo, es una fiesta del departamento de policía, todos ahí seremos muy grandecitos, van a haber unos cuantos chicos, hijos de otros policías, pero la mayoría seremos adultos, así que guárdate lo de "ya soy mayor para" para otra ocasión.

******- **Creo que me encuentro mal.

******- **Si voy a por el termómetro y no te sale fiebre vas a tener otro tipo de calenturas (dijo Jim apuntándole amenazadoramente con el dedo)

******- **Papá, por favor, no me hagas esto. Si alguno de mis amigos me ven.

******- **Es Halloween, Blair. Si alguno de tus amigos te ven pensarán que vas una fiesta de Halloween.

******- **¿Al menos puede ser una Calabaza zombie?

******- **No, se supone que tienen que ser comestibles no que te coman ellas a ti. Es para incitar a los jóvenes a comer sano.

******- **Sinceramente papá, si veo al capitán vestido de esparrago no creo que vaya a poder comer un espárrago más en mi vida.

******- **Jajaja (Jim no pudo contener la risa) punto para el señor, pero aun así irás.

******- **Jooooooooooo (dijo dando un punta píe a su mochila que estaba como casi siempre en el suelo)

******- **Blair, a menos que quieras que te lleve de la manita a la fiesta, deja las pataletas para los niños de parvulario ¿eh? (Jim dijo un poco más serio esta vez, veía que el chico estaba a punto de hacer gala de una de sus famosas rabietas).

******- **¿y una calabaza que ha sufrido una mutación radiactiva y ahora es…? (dijo Blair muy animado)

******- **El disfraz es de alquiler, pobre de ti que le hagas algo (esta vez fue toda una amenaza) **Y Blair ¿te he de recordar porque accediste a ir a la fiesta y ayudar a prepararla? **(Blair se puso rojo como un tomate, ¿quizás hubiera sido mejor alquilar el disfraz de tomate?)

******- **No, señor (bajó la cabeza y dijo flojito)

******- **Aun estás a tiempo de llamar al capitán y volver al plan A (Blair se llevó las manos al trasero para protegerlos de forma instintiva).

******- **No, no, eso no, me pondré el estúpido disfraz.

******- **Te pondrás el disfraz e irás con buena cara. Nada de escenitas ni malos modos. Es una cena del departamento para recaudar dinero para las viudas y huérfanos de policías muertos en acto de servicio. Y no quiero pasar un mal momento porque mi hijo no es lo suficientemente maduro para darse cuenta cual es la verdadera razón de esa cena. Recaudar dinero para los huérfanos y viudas, y no fardar ante los amigos del disfraz más molón. ¿Acaso crees que a mi me gusta ir de mazorca? Si por mí fuera iría de jugador de football americano, como voy siempre que hay una fiesta de disfraces.

******- **Si, ya veo, te matas mucho pensando. Seguro que es tu traje del instituto.

******- **Eso da igual. A mi tampoco me hace gracia ir de mazorca y hace tres años, la temática eran personajes Disney, así que no te imaginas lo horrible que fue, pero fui. Y fui porque es por una buena causa. Así que ya que no vas porque quieres ayudar con al acusa sino porque el capitán te dijo o ayudabas con la fiesta o él mismo te daría con la antigua pala de disciplinar cadetes que aún conserva en su despacho. Te aconsejo que pongas tu mejor cara y hagas gala de tus mejores modales. Porque, te aviso el jefe no dará por bueno el trato si no cree que lo has hecho lo mejor que has podido. Y entonces cumplirá con su amenaza inicial. 

******- **Buffffff (dio un resoplido Blair)

******- **Resopla ahora todo lo que quieras pero dentro de medía hora cuando salgamos para allá no quiero oír salir de esa boquita nada que no sean cumplidos ¿estamos?

******- **Si, señor (dijo poniendo de nuevo morros)

******- **Bueno, me voy a poner mi disfraz, en 20 minutos te quiero listo ¿vale? (Blair asintió con la cabeza) **Y nada de "mejorar" el disfraz** (dijo Jim y dejó a Blair para que se cambiara).

******- **Menuda mierda, si lo sé pido la pala (dijo entre diente Blair, en cuanto su padre salió por la puerta. Pero ni loco iba a dejar que el capitán le zurrara. Una cosa era su padre, y otra bien distinta, el capitán Banks. Así que se puso el maldito disfraz, aquello era tan denigrante. Parecía un maldito niño de los que van puerta por puerta pidiendo caramelos. En ese momento el laptop hizo un ruidito era un mensaje entrante del chat).

******- **¿Jefe? ¿Estás ahí? (Era Dany)

******- **Si ¿qué tal Dany? (contestó Blair enseguida)

******- **Genial, hay fiesta esta noche en mi casa, di que vendrás.

******- **No, puedo. Lo siento.

******- **Tío, tienes que venir. Va a ser algo grande. Después no te me quejes que no te tratamos como un igual, te invito a lo que va a ser una gran fiesta y dices que no. Siempre igual Blair.

******- **Si me hubieras avisado con tiempo. Pero ya tengo otro compromiso.

******- **¿otro compromiso? Tío, somos colegas, y te digo que va ser una gran fiesta. Anula el otro compromiso (Dany pensaba que el otro compromiso era dormir en su camita. Dany había tenido la oportunidad de ver a Jim con Blair y sabía que Jim lo trataba como si Blair tuviera 9 o 10 años en vez de 15. Bueno como todos los padres tratan a sus hijos adolescentes).

******- **Tío, que no puedo.

******- **A ver ¿hasta que hora es ese otro compromiso?

******- **Hasta las once.

******- **Perfecto, la fiesta no se animará hasta bien pasadas la una. Ve a ese "compromiso" y después vienes a mi casa, las de mis viejos, no mi apartamento.

******- **¿y tu viejo?

******- **En New Orleans, como todos los años. Este año como ya voy a la facultad me he librado de ir con ellos, menudo coñazo ir a una fiesta de disfraces con tu padre y sus amigos jajajaja (Blair no pudo evitar poner una cara de circunstancias y agradecer que no estuvieran haciendo una videoconferencia).

******- **Dany, Jim me hace ir a la cama a las once ¿qué te hace pensar que em dejará ir a tu fiesta a la una de la madrugada?

******- **Pues no se lo digas. 

******- **Tu lo ves muy fácil, ¿que hago, le pongo un somnífero en la leche, me espero a que se duerma y salgo a hurtadillas de casa? (Jim tecleó como si fuera la mayor estupidez del mundo)

******- **¡Ostras! Esa si que es una muy buena idea, como se nota que eres un genio, yo cuando tenía tu edad solo ponía almohadones en mi cama.

******- **Tío, no puedo drogar a Jim. Es policía, y si se llegara a enterar me iba a (Blair escribió a dar la paliza del siglo, pero recordó que Dany tenía 18 años y a los chicos de 18 años ya no los nalguean) **matar** (en cierto modo era cierto).

******- **Chico, quien no se arriesga no pasa la mar. 

******- **Calro como no eres tú él que tiene un padre super policía.

******- **No, pero tengo un padre super militar y créeme eso es peor, y a tu edad me metí en muchos líos pero también me corrí muchas juergas, y sabes, no de todas se enteraron jejeje

******- **Ok, veré lo que puedo hacer, no te prometo nada. Pero si voy comprométete a que me traerás de vuelta antes de las cinco.

******- **Trato hecho. Te puede llevar mi prima Cassy, ella es siempre la conductora responsable. Además no bebe, ya sabes es del tipo "la hija perfecta".

******- **¿Pero va a ir a tu fiesta? 

******- **Creo que lo hace para vigilar que no me desmadre en mi primera fiesta de Halloween.

******- **Jejeje pues más que perfecta debe de ser de otro planeta si cree que Daniel Jackson no va a liarla en una fiesta jajaja (Esta vez fue el turno de Danny de alegrarse de no tener la webcam encendida). **Tío te he de dejar, Jim me está llamando y no suena contento.**

******- **Te espero esta noche.

******- **Ok, haré lo que pueda (y cerró rápidamente el portátil. Y salió corriendo del cuarto)

Blair estuvo muy educado y simpático durante todos los preparativos, Jim estaba muy orgulloso de su hijo. Aunque su hijo fuera un gruñón, como todos los Ellison sabía cuando debía comportarse y dejara un lado sus propios intereses para ayudar a los demás. Aunque ir vestido de mazorca de maíz no era el mejor traje del mundo en esa noche Jim Ellison se sentía el hombre más orgulloso y feliz de la faz de la tierra. Blair auqnue no quiso al principio reconocerlo se lo estaba pasando bastante bien, valeeee, se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Era divertido ver a tantos compañeros de su padre vestidos de esas guisas y además los chicos de su edad que había en la fiesta eran muy majos y había un par de chicas que estaban muy apetecibles, definitivamente Blair iba a ver a la fruta y a la verdura con otros ojitos. Sobre todo a una preciosa y jugosa tajada de sandía. Sin darse ni cuenta Blair estaba en la pista de baile bailando con los demás chicos mientras los adultos intentaban no parecer muy ridículos bailando las últimas canciones de moda. Aquella era una gran fiesta, sin lugar a dudas. No había alcohol, no había drogas ni universitarias borrachas o calentorras, pero se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Cuando fueron las diez y media, su padre se acercó y le dijo que fuera despidiéndose de sus amigos, que esa noche tenía guardia y quería ir a casa a cambiarse antes. Eso significaba dos cosas, que la fiesta se había acabado y que no tendría que drogar ni salir a hurtadillas para ir a la fiesta de Danny. Ese estaba siendo el mejor Halloween de su vida.

******- **¿Te lo has pasado bien, eh? Y no te me hagas el duro que te he visto riéndote todo el rato.

******- **No ha estado mal (jim le hizo cosquillas) **vale, vale, tienes razón, me lo he pasado bien** (dijo riendo Blair. Jim se sentía feliz que su hijo se lo hubiera pasado bien)

******- **Te he visto hablar con la hija pequeña del sargento Fernández. 

******- **¿La sandía o el racimo de uvas?.

******- **La sandía.

******- **Siiiiii (dijo con voz de sátiro)

******- **Es una buena chica, chica de cuadro de honor, no es un genio como mi hijo (dijo sacando pecho) **pero es muy lista y además es voluntaria en el banco de alimentos.**

******- **Jajaja pero su viejo es un poli, no es para mi (dijo riéndose y levantándose del sofá, quería quitarse ese estúpido disfraz).

******- **Eyyyy ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

******- **Que su padre tiene un arma y sabe como usarla (dijo Blair con cara de pánico).

******- **Yo también tengo una (dijo Jim indignado).

******- **Tampoco saldría contigo jajajaja (ambos se rieron)

******- **Eyyyy hijo, estoy muy orgulloso de como te has comportado esta noche, solo quería decírtelo.

******- **Gracias, papá. Aunque me hubiera comportado mejor si hubiera ido de la vaina de los guisantes o de otra cosa menos infantil

******- **Estabas hecho una ricura, sino no se te hubieran acercado tantas niñas.

******- **Chicas, papá, son chicas (dijo cansado)

******- **Para mi son niñitas. Sabes que Abigail, la que iba de kiwi (Blair puso cara de degenerado)** ¡Blair!** (dijo riñéndole Jim, no quería que su hijo fuera de esos tipos que ven a las mujeres como puros objetos sexuales)

******- **Perdón, ¿Que decías del kiwi?

******- **Que yo enseñé a patinar a Abigail (dijo dando por perdida esa batalla las hormonas de Blair habían ganado por goleada). **Y parece que fue hace un par de veranos.**

******- **Seguro que hace más, jajajaja.

******- **¿No e estarás llamando viejo?

******- **Papá, mejor te cambias antes que en vez de mazorca de maíz seas un cucurucho de popcorns

******- **Jajaja muy graciosillo tú. Anda, ve a por el jarabe y a la cama (dio dándole una palmadita)** antes de marcharme entraré para asegurarme que te tomas el jarabe.**

******- **Si papiiiii (dijo lo más burlonamente que pueda)

******- **La próxima vez lo pido en supositorio.

******- **Nooooooooooooooo (dijo con horror Blair y Jim no pudo más que troncharse de la risa)

Finalmente, tras asegurarse que el niño ya estaba en la cama y que se había tomado su jarabe, Jim salió del apartamento cerrando bien ventanas y puertas y poniendo la alarma. Y se fue a hacer la ronda de Halloween, una de las más odiadas por todos los policías.

Blair no tuvo que esperar mucho, después de media hora que su padre se fuera, decidió que ya había pasado el tiempo prudencial para esperar. Pasado medía hora su padre ya estaría en la comisaría empezando su ronda, por lo que no volvería de repente a casa a recoger algo que se le pudiera haber olvidado. Así que se puso el esmoquin que su padre le compró para la boda del oficial Ferguson, iría de Bond, James Bond. Se engominó el pelo y se lo recogió en una coleta y agarró una pistola de agua que tenía de una guerra de agua en la que los de la facultad habían participado hacía justo un par de semanas. Y tomó el último bus hasta la entrada de la urbanización donde vivían los padres de Dany. Después de caminar por más de un cuarto de hora llegó al fin a la casa de Dany, la casa parecía bastante tranquila, si había luces y se escuchaba la música pero de forma muy tenue. Quizás se hubiera confundido. Parecía otra casa más del vecindario celebrando el Halloween. Para nada parecía una casa donde se estuviera celebrando una fiesta llena de universitarios.

Ding dong (tocó el timbre de la casa y salió Dany a recibirlo)

******- **Ey, Blair, que bueno, pudiste venir, y tío antes de lo que te esperaba, pasa

******- **Ey, Dany, des de fuera se veía todo muy tranquilo (pero al abrir la puerta le vino la bocanada de maría, alcohol, pizzas y nachos con queso)** Vidrios blindados. Dios bendiga a los soldados paranoicos **(dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras hacía pasar a Blair al salón)

******- **Woaaaaaaaaaaaa 

******- **Si, te lo dije, una gran fiesta (dijo feliz Dany guiñándole el ojo, allí había al menos 10 de las chicas más guapas de su facultad y alguna otra que no la conocía pero que estaba deseando de conocerla. También reconoció a unos cuantos compañeros de esos que apenas asistían a clases pero que no se perdían ni una fiesta).

******- **Ahí están las birras (señalándole un gran cubo de metal lleno de agua botellas y patitos de goma, eso no lo entendió pero a nadie le parecía importar), **allí** (señalando una especie de jardinera) **las bebidas para hombres **(dijo bajando unas cuantas octavas la voz) **ese ponche **(señalando tres poncheras enteras), **las ha hecho Trudy **(le guiñó de nuevo Danny. Trudy trabajaba en una cocktelería muy famosa entre las estudiantes más pijitas de la facultad)** la comida está por todas partes **(ya sin saber donde más señalar)** y toma **(alargándole una copa) **míster Bond, un vodka Martini agitado pero no revuelto, jajaja.**

******- **Jajaja por supuesto ¿qué si no? (le dio un sorbo y no le gustó nada el sabor, pero estaba en el papel de Bond) **Excelente. **

******- **Jolie ha venido y ha preguntado por ti (le dijo al oído)

******- **¿en serio? (dijo sin poder disimular la excitación)

******- **Si, Míster Bond, y tienes que ver de lo que viene disfrazada, tío.

******- **¿quién? (dijo Amanda la chica con quien llevaba un par de semanas tonteando Dany. Amanda iba de Mujer Maravillas y Dany de The Greatest American Hero)

******- **Jolie (dijo Dany con una sonrisita malévola)

******- **Jajaja (Amanda se rió maliciosamente) **¿ya le has dicho que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por él?** (dijo Amanda)

******- **Justo ahora se lo estaba comentando.

******- **Creo que Jolie ha sido una niña muy muy mala míster Bond (dijo Jolie. Blair no entendía nada pero se estaba poniendo muy excitado y se puso aun más cuando Jolie apareció de repente del piso de arriba. Iba disfrazada de prisionera, con esposas, uniforme de rayas blancas y negras, un número de serie en el pecho y un sombrerito muy mono. El vestido era realmente corto y no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, pero lo que le volvía más loco a Blair eran esas largas botas de cuero negras, aquella visión le cortó la respiración).

******- **Eyyyyyyyyyyyy mister Bond, James Bond (gritó Jolie al ver a Blair)

******- **Hola Jolie, ¿o he de decir presa Jolie?

******- **Ummmmm no es lo que parece, yo soy inocente (metiéndose en su papel, aquella chica estaba ligando con él descaradamente. Así que Dany y Amanda decidieron retirarse del terreno y dejar a los dos tontitos jugando).

******- **¿En serio? No es eso lo que decís siempre todos los criminales.

******- **Señor Bond, yo le puedo ser de mucha ayuda si me libra de éstas (y Jolie le enseñó las esposas. Esa chica jugaba duro. De repente a Blair le dejó de parecer tan divertida la fiesta de la policía, aquella era un millón de veces mejor)

Blair y Jolie continuaron jugando a sus roles durante toda la noche, la fiesta estaba muy animada, buena música, la gente era muy maja (nada que ver como eran en la facultad) y el vodka con Martini no estaba tan mal, solo era cuestión de insistir. Cuando el reloj marcó las dos y veinte de repente la música se paró y se hizo el silencio. Pero ni Jolie ni Blair se dieron cuentan estaba muy ocupados comiéndose a besos en el armario de las cosas de planchar y limpiar.

******- **Todo el mundo a casa. La fiesta se acabó (dijo un Coronel Jack O'Neill muy cabreado. Todos los jóvenes huyeron despavoridos, al oír la estampida Jolie y Blair decidieron salir a ver que pasaba y entonces se encontraron a lo más parecido a los San Fermines que jamás llegaran a experimentar, todo el mundo corriendo como locos para salvar la embestida de un furioso toro. Sin saber como ni porqué se vió el mismo siguiendo a la manada, pero de repente sintió una mano agarrándole fuertemente del brazo)** Oh, no, quieto ahí, tú no, vas ninguna parte, jovencito** (dijo el Coronel) **Sandburg, ¿Cómo no?**

******- **Papá, déjalo, él ni quería venir.

******- **Tú, jovencito (apuntó con el dedo a Danny y le habló en un tono muy amenazador, el coronel estaba realmente furioso)** ya estás en muchos problemas, así que mejor cierras esa boquita antes que te meta aún en más problemas. **

******- **Si, señor (dijo bajando la cabeza)

******- **¿Cassy? (el coronel se dio cuenta que ahí solo quedaban Amanda, Cassy, Dany y Blair, y estaba seguro que Blair seguía allí por que él lo sujetaba del brazo) **Me lo podía esperar de Dany, ¡pero de ti!**

******- **Papá, ella no quería, pero yo le dije que e daba igual como se pusiera, que iba a celebrar la fiesta si o si, así que dijo que ella se quedaría para asegurarse que nadie se desmadraba.

******- **Pues Cassy has hecho un trabajo excelente (dijo el coronel cargado de sarcasmo) **Debiste llamarme en cuanto supiste que este cabeza de chorlito iba a celebrar una fiesta en casa. **

******- **Tío Jack, estoy cansada de ser siempre la mala, la soplona, la pepito grillo,...yo solo quería que Dany dejara de odiarme pero sin dejar de vigilar que nada malo le pasara.

******- **Huelo a tabaco, otras cosas que no son tabaco, alcohol, vómito (dijo con rabia) **solo espero que no hayan subido a al planta de arriba.**

******- **No, papá, nadie ha subido (Dany se apresuró a decir, bueno eso esperaba).

******- **Amanda, ¿te llamo un taxi o puedes conducir?

******- **Mejor un taxi (dijo forzando una sonrisa)

******- **¿Os he de recordar que la edad legal para beber es 21? (dijo el Coronel cansado sin esperar una respuesta a eso)** Y que ninguno de vosotros tiene 21 años. ¡Por dios vosotros 3 ni tenéis 18!** (El coronel se refería a Cassy, a Danny y a Blair. Entonces Blair abrió mucho los ojos ¿Cómo que Danny no tenía 18?)

******- **Papá, Cassy no bebió.

******- **¡Pero tú si! ¡Y ni se te ocurra negármelo porque puedo oler el alcohol en tu aliento des de aquí! (el Coronel estaba tan furioso que parecía que le iba a estallar al cabeza en cualquier momento, y para más horror, no soltaba a Blair lo más mínimo y si le explotaba la cabeza le iba a llenar el esmoquin de sesos, y ¿cómo le iba a explicar Blair los sesos en el esmoquin a Jim?)

******- **Solo un par de cervezas, señor (ufff Dany había dejado el papá por el señor, y Blair sabía por propia experiencia que cuando uno deja el papi por el señor es que se está muy jodido).

******- **Sé que ahora que estás en al universidad te crees muy listo, pero hijo, yo no nací ayer, y se diferenciar el olor de un par de cervezas al olor de vodka, gracias (Dany tragó saliva)**. Mientras le llamo al taxi a Amanda, vosotros tres empezada recoger todo esto ¡YA!** (rugió y los tres se pusieron como locos a recoger todos los vasos y paltos y servilletas y tirar todas las latas y comida).

El taxi tardó un poco pero al cabo de 20 minutos Amanda salía por la puerta. Y de nuevo el coronel O'Neill entraba dispuesto a hacerles pasar por un consejo de guerra a los tres allí mismo. Pero al ver la cara de miedo de los tres se le ablandó el corazón.

******- **Muy bien Sandburg ¿en casa o de guardia? (Blair estaba tan asustado que no sabía de que hablaba. Jack se dio cuenta y respiró hondo y lo volvió a intentar)** Jim, Tu padre, ¿Dónde está? ¿En casa o de guardia? Es obvio que no sabe que estás aquí, ningún padre con 2 dedos de frente permitiría a su hijo asistir a una fiesta a estas horas de la madrugada con alcohol y drogas** (dijo pero no miraba a Blair sino a Dany que temblaba como una hoja).

******- **De guardia, señor. Pero no lo llame, por favor, él me matará.

******- **Quizás nos ahogan un descuento en el tanatorio, ya sabes alguna oferta dos por uno (Danny y Blair se miraron él uno al otro y tragaron saliva)**. Incluso el tercero le salé gratis** (esta vez fue Cassy la que tragó saliva). **Grrrrr** (Jack contó hasta 100 para calmarse y volvió a la charla)** Blair, dame el teléfono de tu padre, lo llamaré para que pase a buscarte. **

******- **Señor, está trabajando, no lleva el teléfono encima

**- Mira**,** niño, no apreció que me mientan en mi propia casa. Por si no lo has notado aún, Yo también soy padre...así que sé muy bien que tu padre lleva el teléfono encima, así que o me lo dices, o agarro el teléfono y llamo a la policía que me manden una patrulla, puede que tenga suerte y sea tu padre, pero si no... seguro que alguno de sus compañeros está más que dispuesto de entregarte a tu padre ¿me equivoco?** (Blair estaba blanco) **Y no creo que a tu padre le haga gracia que sus compañeros se dediquen a recoger a su hijo en vez de hacer su trabajo ¿verdad?** (el coronel lo había acertado de pleno)

******- **No, señor. 

******- **El número (ordenó el coronel y sin poder discutir más Blair se lo dio. El Coronel llamó y no tardó a dar dos señales que Jim ya estaba contestando. Blair pudo escuchar toda la conversación que el Coronel tuvo con su padre, estaba más que frito) Muy bien chico. Siéntate ahí y ya has oído tu padre estará aquí en media hora. (Blair obedeció y se sentó en un taburete de la cocina a esperar a su verdugo)** Cassy a tu habitación, mañana después del desayuno tendremos una seria charla jovencita sobre lo que está bien y lo que no. **

******- **Lo siento tío Jack (Cassy estaba llorando, aquello le partió el corazón a Blair, Blair se preguntaba que tipo de monstruo hacía llorar a alguien tan dulce como esa chica)

******- **Lo sé, cariño, a dormir (le dijo dándole un beso en la frente).

******- **Y tú, jovencito, (se giró en cuento oyó la puerta de la habitación de Cassy cerrarse) **estás en tantos problemas que aun no se ha inventado la palabra para describirlo** (Jack hablaba con Dany en el salón mientras Blair estaba temblando de solo pensar en su padre cuando llegara a recogerlo, no iba a ser muy diferente del Coronel, con la diferencia que su culo iba a estar más que muerto).

******- **Papá, yo lo siento, solo quería hacer una pequeña reunión de Halloween.

******- **Hijo, no me vengas con cuentos, esta no es la primera vez que aprovechas a que estoy fuera para hacer una mega fiesta. Pensé que ahora que estabas en la Universidad tendrías un poco más de cabeza y habrías dejado atrás esa fase de querer imponer tu voluntad a cada momento. 

******- **Papá, yo no (Dany alzó la voz)

******- **Daniel, tienes 16 años (Blair flipó, ¿el coronel acababa de decir 16? Solo era un año mayor que él. Pero si Dany le había dicho que tenía 18. Bueno, no se lo había dicho, pero cuando él le dijo que tenía 15, él solo le dijo "muy joven para estar en la uni ¿no?" en vez de decirle "pues yo tengo 16") **Me da igual lo Universitario que seas, no tienes edad para hacer fiestas, no sin adultos, NO con alcohol y NUNCA con drogas. Pero esto ya lo sabes porque ya hemos tenido esta charla antes. Así que como la última vez no lo debí dejar lo suficientemente claro…**

******- **Si, si ,si que lo dejaste, por favor, papá (dijo en pánico Dany)

******- **Como decía como la última vez no lo debí dejar lo suficientemente claro esta vez me aseguraré que te quede muy pero que muy clarito, voy a grabarte a base de correazos que NO PUEDES BEBER, NO PUEDES CELEBRAR FIESTAS SIN ADULTOS Y NO PUEDES FUMAR ESA PORQUERÍA (decía el Coronel mientras se oía perfectamente el pasar del cinturón por cada una de las trabillas del pantalón hasta quedar completamente doblado en su mano. Y acto seguido Blair oyó lo que estaba seguro que eran los slip de Dany siendo bajados de golpe hasta las rodillas).

******- **Papá por favor, eso no, castígame sin salir, sin teléfono, sin tele, sin coche, lo que sea menos eso (Dany suplicaba desesperado).

******- **¡Oh! Eso dalo por hecho, vas a estar castigado hasta final de trimestre, Daniel, y se acabó la residencia, regresarás a casa y cada día tomarás el bus hasta la facultad y los mismo de regreso. Pero de esta zurra no te libra ni Santa Claus _ZWASS_ (Blair abrió mucho los ojos al oír el ruido del cinturón impactando con lo que estaba seguro que era la nalga desnuda de Dany)_. ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _(los cuerazos fueron cayendo uno tras otro sobre el trasero y piernas de Daniel)

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAH PAPÁAAAAA NO NO MÁS AYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY NO LO VOLVERÉ A HACER AU AU AU AU LO JURO AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY SERÉ BUENO AAAAAAARGGGGGG NOOOO AUUUUUUUUUU

******- **SI TENGO QUE VOLVER A TENER ESTA MISMA CHARLA CONTIGO, DANIEL, OTRA VEZ, TE HARÉ AGARRAR UNA VARA DEL JARDÍN Y PRPEPARLA Y DESPUÉS TE ZURRARÉ HASTA QUE ME DUELA EL HOMBRO. NO VAS A PODERTE SENTAR A GUSTO DURANTE SEMANAS. _ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS ZWASS _

******- **AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NO NUNCA MÁS LO JURO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY AHHHHHH NO MÁS PAPI, POR FAVOR NO MÁS, LO SIENTO AUUUUUU PERDÓNAME PAPI (dijo Dany entre hipos y llantos. Jack se puso de nuevo el cinturón en su sitio y fue a consolar a su hijo)

******- **Ya está Dany, ya acabó, lo hiciste muy bien, hijo. Shhhhhh respira, ya está todo perdonado, papá te quiere, shhhhh cálmate y respira hondo, así es, así es, ese es mi chico. Ahora la cama es realmente muy tarde. 

******- **Bwwwwwwwwwwwwua papá yo lo siento bwuaaaaaaaaaa perdóname por favor

******- **Lo sé hijo, estás perdonado mi monito espacial, venga ve a la cama yo en cuanto Jim haya llegado y se lleve a tu amiguito subiré a darte el beso de buenas noches (entonces Dany cayó que en todo ese rato Blair había estado a escasos 3 metros de allí y abrió mucho los ojos) **Tranquilo, algo me dice que no vas a ser el único que desayune mañana de píe**_ PLAFF_ (y de una palmada bien fuerte lo mandó hacía arriba, Dany dejó la vergüenza a un lado, el miedo de más nalgadas era mayor y subió de tres en tres los escalones de la escalera y se encerró en su habitación, tampoco quería mirar a la cara a Blair, no con esa cara de haber llorado porque su padre le había zurrado)

Al cabo de 10 minutos el timbre de la puerta sonó, Blair empezó a temblar, sabía perfectamente quién era le que estaba llamando a la puerta de los O'Neill. Jack y Jim estuvieron un buen rato hablando en la entrada, a Blair le pareció una eternidad, no podía oír nada de lo que estaban diciendo, solo murmullos. Bueno al menos su padre no estaba gritando, eso era algo ¿no? Pero al ver la cara de su padre supo que eso no era nada. Su padre estaba apretando las mandíbulas como un doberman, tenía todas las venas del cuello y la frente a puntito de estallar y la mirada era oscura y llena de furia.

- **Despídete** (fueron las únicas palabras que lograron salir del fuerte agarre de sus mandíbulas)

**- Buenas noches, coronel O'Neill, lamento las molestias.**

- **De eso estoy seguro, jovencito** (y los acompañó a la puerta)

- **Aun me faltan dos horas para terminar mi turno. Te quedarás ahí detrás, tumbadito y calladito. Si quieres dormir, mejor, sino, da igual, no te quiero oír ni rechistar ¿entendido?** (dijo Jim aun en el porche de la casa del coronel)

-** si, señor **(dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, se sentía tan mal, la cosa habría cavado genial, si en vez de ir a la estúpida fiesta de Dany se hubiera quedado en casa, pero tuvo que dejarse convencer por ese idiota mentiroso. Todo eso era culpa de Dany. Blair olvidó de golpe, el buen rato que pasó en la fiesta de Dany ahora solo podía que pensar en su padre y en el cabreo monumental que tenía).

-** ey Blair ¿qué tal la fiesta? **(dijo el compañero de Jim al ver entrar al chico en el coche)

-** Dillan, deja en paz a mi hijo, y vámonos de aquí.**

**- si, señor **(Dillan se dio cuenta que había metido la pata. Y el resto del turno fue como el velatorio de un muerto. Y el muerto era Blair).

******- **A mi despacho (dijo Jim nada más entrar al apartamento)

******- **¿ahora? (eran las seis y medía de la mañana, Blair esperaba que su padre lo mandara a la cama y al día siguiente al despertarse empezaran los fuegos artificiales)

******- **Sí, ahora (dijo enojado) **Yo voy a dejar esto** (enseñándole la pistola)** en su sitio** (Blair empezó de nuevo a llorar pero obedeció fue cabizbajo al despacho de su padre. Al cabo de unos minutos su padre entraba en el despacho con el cepillo del baño en la mano. Blair tragó saliva automáticamente).

******- **Papá yooo (pero Jim no le interrumpió como siempre solía hacer solo se lo quedó mirando esperando oír algo que le hiciera cambiar de idea. Eso lo dejó a cuadros ¿y ahora qué le decía? De repente el lengua-veloz de Blair Sandburg se quedó mudo. Tras un minuto más de silencio al fin hablo Jim)

**- ****No solo me mentiste, no solo rompiste varias normas de esta casa sino que además hijo me has decepcionando. En serio pensé que te lo habías pasado bien en la fiesta de Halloween de la policía, en serio, pensé que la época de hacer cosas a mis espaldas se había acabado, pero no. Está claro que no. Sigo siendo un panoli. Y tu sigues creyéndote mejor que yo. Más listo, sabes mejor lo que te conviene y no importa que yo sea tu padre, que te quiera, que quiera solo lo mejor, que sepa de la vida más, no importa nada. Porque sigues creyendo que lo que tú piensas, crees y quieres es lo correcto. Y como yo no soy un genio, no voy a intentar razonar contigo más. Son tres las reglas las que has roto. Eso son 45 con el cepillo. Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el escritorio** (Jim ya no sonaba furioso ahora sonaba molesto. Y eso era aún peor)

******- **Papá (pero a Blair no se le ocurría que decir para que su padre no lo castigara, había salido sin permiso de casa, había bebido y había ido a una fiesta por la noche y sin padres) **por favor.**

******- **Por favor ¿Qué?

******- **Esas normas están ahí por algo, Blair, eso quedó claro cuando las pusimos. También quedaron claras las consecuencias de no cumplirlas. Ahora bájate los pantalones y los calzoncillos y recuéstate sobre el escritorio, estoy cansado ha sido una noche de mierda y quiero acostarme (Dijo cansado. Su padre había dicho una noche de mierda, nunca hablaba así delante de él).

******- **Papá lo siento, sé que me merezco el castigo, y no te lo discuto. Pero necesito que sepas que me lo pasé bien en la fiesta de la policía pero Dany me incitó a ir a su fiesta con los de la universidad, y ya están cansados que siempre les diga que no, porque soy menor y no puedo hacer la mayoría de cosas que ellos hacen. Lo sé, lo sé, no necesita esa lista para saberlo, pero papá, quería ser uno de ellos, por una noche, y lo fui, y estuvo bien. Bueno hasta que el coronel O'Neall llegó.

******- **Ya, entonces llegó el padre y la fiesta se acabó (Jim no estaba mofándose como Blair pensó, estaba recordando cuando él tenía la edad de Blair. Dios, si Blair comparado con él era el santo padre, pero claro eso no se lo iba a decir. Y se había saltado esas normas, así que aunque le pareciese hipócrita tenía que hacer lo que tenía que hacer, porque sabía mejor que nadie como se puede perder un chico a la edad de Blair)** Blair no te lo diré una tercera vez, si a la de 3 no estás sobre el escritorio con los pantalones y calzoncillos en los tobillos te los bajaré yo mismo te pondré sobre mis rodillas y te daré una buena zurra con la mano y después te daré los 45 con el cepillo. Tú mismo, hijo.**

******- **Si, señor (dijo Blair respiró hondo y se bajó pantalones y calzoncillos se colocó sobre el escritorio agarrándose fuertemente al borde y se preparó para el fin. Jim sin decir una palabra más dejó caer las primera 15 nalgadas sobre la nalga izquierda)

_**- **PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_** NO MÁS MENTIRAS NI ENGAÑOS**

******- **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NO, NO, LO JURO, NUNCA MÁS AUUUUUU

_**- **PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF _(las siguientes 15 cayeron sobre la nalga derecha) ** NO MÁS ALCOHOL**

******- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O, NO BEBERÉ NUNCA MÁS, AUUUU NI UN SORBITO AUUUUUUU NI BOMBONES DE LICOR AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

_**- **PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF PLAFF_ (las siguiente s 15 fueron repartidas por los muslos del muchacho) _**NO**__**MÁS SALIDAS, NO MÁS ESCAPADAS, NO MÁS FIESTAS CLANDESTINAS **_

_******- **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO NNCA MÁS, LO SIENTO, PAPÁ, LO SIENTO, LO JURO, NUNCA MÁS TE DESOBEDECERÉ, NI BEBERÉ, NI SALDRÉ A HURTADILLAS SIN TU PERMISO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUU AY AY AY NOOOOOOOOOOOOO AUUUUUUUUUUUUUU LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO MUCHO._

_******- **Ya está, hijo, ya está, se acabó, a la cama._

_******- **Papá nooooo__ (dijo agarrándose a la camisa de su padre) __**lo siento, no quise decepcionarte **__(decía aun entre lágrimas)__** yo solo quería pasármelo bien como el resto de chicos de la uni, no lo hice para desobedecerte ni para reírme de ti ni para nada de eso, te lo juro. Por favor perdóname, por favor, no me dejes.**_

_******- **Eyyyyyyyyyyyy hijo, eso no va a pasar, jamás te voy a dejar, eso es imposible, así que no vuelvas ni a pensarlo ¿eh?__ (dijo secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo) __**No te vas a librar tan fácilmente de este viejo perro sabueso **__(Blair sonrió un poquito) __**Y si, hijo, estoy decepcionado, lo siento pero es así. Hijo, esperaba que tuvieras más cabeza, bueno, ahora ya está olvidado. En estas tres emanas que estarás castigado tendrás tiempo en recapacitar en tus errores, estoy seguro.**_

_******- **¡TRES SEMANAS! __(gritó escandalizado Blair)_

_******- **Pero pueden ser 4 si no bajas el tonito._

_**- ¿Seguro que no prefieres abandonarme?**__ (dijo con una mueca de derrota)_

_******- **Seguro, mala suerte, te tocó un padre que se preocupa por su hijo. Ahora la cama, que si tú no estás muerto yo te aseguro que si__ (le dijo poniéndole las manos sobre su hombros y llevándolo hacía su habitación como si fuera una conga. Una vez allí le ayudó a ponerse el pijama, lo volvió a arropar por segunda vez esa noche, le dio un beso de buenas noches y se fue a acostar)_

_******- **Odio Halloween__ (dijo Blair acostado sobre su estómago)_

_******- **Odio Halloween__ (dijo Dany acostado sobre su estómago)_

_******- **Odio Halloween__ (dijo Jack tras cerciorarse que Cassy y Dany ya dormían apaciblemente en sus camitas)_

_******- **Odio __**Halloween**__ (dijo Jim tras cerciorarse por última vez que Blair ya dormía apaciblemente en sus camita)_

FIN

¡FELIZ HALLOWEEN A TODOS Y A TODAS!


End file.
